celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Sita Vilosa
"One of the fundamentals of survival is being prepared to be hungry again, even if you're full." —Sita Sita Vilosa is the central character for the Vita faction in the online CCG Sword Girls. There is also a physical card game and a manhwa for the series, and Sita features heavily in the latter as well. She has an extreme love of food, and will do mercenary or bounty hunting work in exchange for food or money (to buy food with). The member currently playing Sita acquired her on November 22, 2013, and has played her since. This member was the first to play the character. Background Sita grew up in the streets, living off food spared to her by generous passersby. At some point, a skilled swordswoman known only as Master Vilosa took her in, training her with katanas. Another, older woman studied beside her, named Vermet. Master Vilosa taught the two of them how to fight and how to use the Talentium in the swords, a special material that only reacts to females. For some reason, Sita was especially quick on the uptake with the latter. After years of training and practical experience, Master Vilosa handed down one of her katanas to each of the girls and sent them off to hone their skills on their own and build their own style. Sita went to Vita Public School, while Vermet and her Master went to unknown locations. The two pupils also took the Vilosa name for themselves. While in school, Sita had a tough choice: join the Cooking Club, or the Sleep Club? She chose the former, her love of food winning out. While here, she met and later entered a relationship with a girl named Vernika. She also regularly went out on bounty hunts, rising to be a AAA Rank hunter, the second highest available. This life continued for a while, mostly uneventful. After defeating a monster named the Twilight Wolf, some members of the Federation called for Sita and Vernika to come help deal with an artifact called the Mother Demon's Stone. A vampire, Iri Flina, coincidentally had broken free of chains that had bound her beneath the earth for years around the same time. When she made it back to the surface, she snuck into the meeting the Federation had called, and there she saw Vernika. It was love at first sight. For the rest of the mission, Iri followed Vernika like a shadow. Even when the mission finished, she followed the girl back to the Republic of Vita. Eventually, at the prodding of Linia Pacifica, Iri broke into Vernika's home, turned her into a vampire, and then ran off with the girl. Sita saw Iri and Vernika leave, but not in time to stop them. She packed up and left for Crux, home of the Knights of the same name and renowned as a font of knowledge. Jaina Preventer, the Head Knight, welcomed Sita upon arrival, telling Sita that they would give her information on vampires -- as well as how to turn them back into humans -- if she were knighted. Sita quickly finished the entrance exam and began searching through the library for information. Before she could find any, the Knights called her out to go assault Laevateinn, a demon in Darklore territory. Once the group defeated her, Sita examined a portal in the area, and wound up appearing in Demeter Plaza. Involvement The Beginnings Immediately after learning about her new situation, Sita made it her primary goal to return to her universe and retrieve Vernika. She did all manner of odd jobs -- arena fights, looking after rabbits, and bounty hunts to name a few -- to raise the funds to hire a ship to take her to the Wormhole. After scrounging up enough cash, she went to Deadpool & Dante's Viewtiful Bar & Grill and hired Deadpool to both provide a distraction for the vampires and transport her there. The rescue operation went relatively smoothly. Sita made it out safely with her girlfriend, and the two returned to the Multiverse. She also took Iri Flina along as a last minute snap decision, the vampire having been rendered unconscious by a well-aimed taco. Iri awoke in the Sea of Moondust, where Sita promptly challenged her to a duel, declaring that if Iri won she could have Vernika back, but otherwise Iri had to help her. Iri accepted. Sita won easily, mainly due to the Multiverse Drain, and Iri begrudgingly followed, mostly because it let her stay close to Vernika. Iri also turned Sita into a vampire at her request, though a combination of the Drain and Sita's innate resistance to magic made it so Sita only partially turned. It left her with many of the powers, but dulled weaknesses, and acts as a sort of immunity. Now that Sita wouldn't be fed on by Vernika, the two set off to find a cure. The first big step was making contact with Alan Schezar. The girls offered their skills to him, and in exchange, he let his medical expert, Ally, look at Vernika. The doctor was able to fashion a device to continuously feed blood into Vernika, relieving her of her bloodlust. Prior to this, Iri had asked the healer Leonora if she could assist. She couldn't, but she told Iri of the Multiverse Garden, and theorized that they could drain some of the dark magic overloading Vernika's body. Remembering this, Iri took Sita to Gaia in an attempt to bring Vernika to a stable condition. With some help from Naoto, one of the doctors was able to use a Mako sickness treatment device to siphon some of Vernika's excess magic, then attached a limiter to prevent it from going out of control again. As the limiter required occasional adjustment, Iri proposed simply enrolling in the school. Sita and Vernika agreed, and so they did. HUCTA Sita was one of the participants for the Hylian Unification Ceremonial Tournament of Arms, the first to sign up. Before the tournament started, she and Iri approached Mephistopheles, Sita intending to seek repayment for an ice cream the devil had melted during a prior encounter. One thing led to another, and Iri ended up trading her soul (an insignificant price, in her opinion) for a few magical artifacts. In the first round, Sita fought against Jirall in the seventh match, in Holodrum. It was a long, bloody fight, and Sita was just barely able to win, ending with 2 HP, 1 EP, and 1 DP. After this match was when Sita travelled to Garden and enrolled. In the second round, Sita found herself in a three-way battle with Jin Kisaragi and Larxene. Iri and Jin were incapacitated quickly, and Sita fought off Larxene and Seren for a while, at one point throwing out three Zexion Attack Cards. With Sita's sword hurting Larxene like a keyblade on top of the Zexion cards and Sita's vampiric regeneration, the Nobody decided she wasn't worth the trouble, and conceded the match upon killing Jin, allowing Sita to move on to the third round. In the third round, she fought Uber Ethereal and Arakune. Arakune timed out and so didn't participate in the match. With Sita weakening the aliens for Iri's spells to clean up, the fight quickly ended in her favour, and she moved on to the finals. Before the last match, her opponent, Mima, snuck into her room at night looking to make some kind of deal. Sita ended up giving her the remaining keys needed to claim the grand prize in exchange for magical pouches and a sizable collection of food. The finals devolved into what amounted to a magical tennis match, which Sita barely lost. Pre-Garden Exam Sita has gone on a few missions as a Garden student. She traveled to Mobius to collect candy for science, participated in the Siege of Bastion on the defensive side, and joined Naoto in the defense of Twilight Town as part of the Celestial Upheaval. However, none of these have concluded yet. She also traveled to The Wasteland and met Parsee Mizuhashi, who stoked the flames of her jealousy and lust. Namely, the ones surrounding Naoto. This led to her avoiding the detective as much as she could. Garden Exam The Guardian Force Sita obtained from the exam was Shivan, daughter of Shiva. Rather than junctioning her to an item like a normal person, she instead junctioned the esper directly to her body, giving them a much closer relationship than usual. Eternal Night A significant event in Sita's life. During the events of Celestial Upheaval, Sita answered a mission posting in Ingresso. While there, she was devoured by the mysterious fog rolling through the area, and sent to the TV World. Naoto showed up to investigate, and joined Sita within her mind. There, many things happened in rapid succession. Naoto met Sita's Shadow, and learned of the girl's attraction to her. She confessed her own feelings to Sita, and Sita was able to do something quite rare: she accepted her Shadow without having to fight it. She awakened to her Persona, Naamah. The group -- Sita, Shivan, Naoto, Naamah, and Yamato-Takeru -- then tore out the infection Parsee had grown in her mind, freeing her from the amplified emotions. Shivan carried the exhausted girls to safety, and they took a much needed vacation. Powers and Capabilities Sita's main form of offense is her katana. She uses it both as a slashing weapon and a focus for various spells, both of which are usually imbued with spiritual energy. Though she can scratch with her nails or cast some ward rupturing magic without her sword, she's mostly useless without it. With Crux Knight Pintail as her teacher, Sita was able to learn how to break through armour using a sword, and she has regained this ability in the Multiverse. The effects of the Multiverse also allowed her magic to become a bit more flexible, and she can break through wards with her natural affinity. With her ascension to partial vampirism, her physical abilities have increased and her senses sharpened. She can lift more, run faster, jump higher, etcetera. This does come at the cost of her being more susceptible to Light attacks, though. With the events of Eternal Night, Sita has come in possession of a Persona. When summoned, it takes the form of the demoness Naamah. Tall, dark haired and buxom, with draconic wings and scales, curved horns, and sparse clothing. Naamah does not fight, instead amplifying Sita's abilities and even giving her some minor ability to see into the future at times. She's also an incredibly skilled cook, able to masterfully prepare almost any dish regardless of ingredients or place of origin. Followers Iri Flina The vampire who kidnapped Vernika, and also the one who turned Sita. She has a romantic interest in Vernika, and aims to some day win a rematch with Sita over her. Back in their universe, Iri lead the forces of Darklore, comprised of witches and (of course) vampires. Some time after her birth, she was sealed away by the elders and an extreme evil power forced into her body. The eyepatch she wears holds a magical seal to keep it locked away, though releasing it is as simple as removing the patch. When she does this, she drops into a more sadistic personality, draining life from her surroundings and sometimes even attacking allies in a state called "Blood Reversal". Though Iri is a vampire, she rarely feeds on people if they don't ask her to. Instead, she prefers to drink from blood bags, and has a habit of answering the door while doing so. She also only likes human blood, prefering type A, though she "tolerates" Sita's half-human blood. Vernika Answer A human turned vampire, and Sita's girlfriend. While in school, she was a member of the Library Club, and can often be found with a book in hand. After being turned into a vampire, the dark magic combined with her already abnormally high latent magic to overload her system, causing her to be less than sane. Alan Schezar's medical expert, Ally, was able to fashion a device to keep her supplied with blood to sate her lust, and then she was taken to Multiverse Garden to find a way to bleed some of the excess magic from her body. They succeeded, so now she can live a normal life. In combat, Vernika uses enchantments to protect and strengthen her friends, as well as healing magic. This mirrors her caring nature. Despite Iri kidnapping her and turning her into a vampire, she still treats her and Sita equally, careful not to hurt either of their feelings. Julienne A vampire Sita found while out on a mission. With the appearance of a twelve year old girl and a talent for magic, Julienne joined the Multiverse Garden at the suggestion of her new caretaker. She's pretty upbeat, with knowledge beyond her apparent years. For reasons she won't state, she has no capability of using the mana from the air around her or from her body. Instead, she cuts or otherwise injures herself to draw blood, transmuting the liquid into the energy required to power her spells. Mostly, she uses Light-based magic. Shivan Shivan is the daughter of Shiva, Queen of Ice. Sita has taken the icy girl as her Guardian Force, junctioning it directly to her body rather than to a piece of equipment. So far this seems irreversible, and allows the esper access to Sita's thoughts and memories. On the bright side, it also protects Sita more from mental attacks. As would be expected, Shivan fights with ice magic. She can cast the spells through Sita, or be summoned to the battlefield to fight on her own. She has a mostly pragmatic view on things, though cares about Sita enough to go out of her way to ensure the girl's well-being. Quotes * "Mephistopheles! I'm here in the name of my ice cream!" Trivia * Sita gathered nearly three hundred points in her first three months on the site, making her one of the fastest growing characters over that timeframe. ** Amazingly, only about seven of those were spent on food. See also * Multiverse Garden External links * Vita Cooking Club — Storage Topic. * Swogitools — Hosts all the cards from the Sword Girls game. Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters